una nueva oportunidad
by FFarjonita
Summary: Un chico con un problema, una joven rechazada, sus vidas se cruzaran y darán lugar a nuevos retos...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Ste es mi primer fanflic y stoy muy emocionada, los personajes son humanos y quiero aclarar q ningún personaje de happy tree friends me pertenece a mi, sino a mundo media.

Ch 1.  
>Siendo normal, era un muchacho muy amable, dulce, las jovencitas adoraban sus verdes ojos que hacian juego con su uniforme y con su cabello, si, su cabello era verde, un color un poco extraño pero muy brillante. Nunca habia hecho mal a nadie, el jamás se atrevería a lastimar a alguien, pero su "hermano" si. La primera vez, fue cuando Lumpy, el alcalde del pueblo conocido como Happy Tree (en la cual recientemente habia una extraña maldicion), hizo una celebracion en honor a que la guerra habia terminado. Por alguna razon, que por las malas descubrieron despues, este soldado era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes que volvio sin heridas graves (por no decir el unico). Estaba la gran ceremonia en el centro, todo el mundo asistio, iban a anunciar el nombre de su salvador, pero Handy, el encargado de pirotecnia, solto los fuegos artificiales demasiado antes, lo siguiente que vieron fue un cuchillo atravesando la garganta de su alcalde. El soldado sacudió un poco la cabeza y comenzó a temblar, solto a Lumpy, dio dos pasos hacia atras y se arrodillo con lagrimas en los ojos.<p>

-q-que... ¿Que hice?- dijo el.  
>Esas miradas de terror, los gritos y llantos, solo sacaron mas a la bestia que el joven intentaba retener. Aquel tan parecido a el y a la vez tan distinto, con esos ojos amarillentos y esa sonrisa con una hilera de colmillos. Su voz era grave, no se asemejaba en nada con la voz de el, tan dulce y suave. Todo para el se puso oscuro, al despertar solo vio gente muerta y una gran cantidad de sangre. Como dije antes, en ese pueblo había una maldición, todo aquel que llegase a morir a causa de alguna herida, volveria a la vida, pero nada seria igual de ahí en adelante. <p>

Flippy, era el soldado mejor capacitado en el pueblo de Happy Tree. Durante la cruel guerra, vio con horror como sus compañeros de equipo eran asesinados ante sus ojos, esto le dejo marcado de por vida, esta cicatriz del pasado por desgracia tenia un nombre... Fliqpy. 

En las tardes lluviosas, acostumbraba salir a dar largos paseos, los que casi siempre terminaban en una discusión con su "otro yo".  
>-no quiero seguir asi, se que la maldicion en este lugar es morir y luego volver a vivir pero... A pesar de que las cicatrices se van, los recuerdos perduran, ¿que tal si un dia de estos todo el pueblo se amotina contra mi? Dime entonces ¿que vamos a hacer?- se preguntaba el soldado.<br>_- ¡__no me vengas con eso ahora!, sabes bien que todos te temen y aunque nos maten regresaremos. Es simple logica, hermano__.- le decia Fliqpy para calmarlo y que lo dejara en paz._  
>-pero... ¿¡Y si la maldicion se va! ¡¿Y ya no podemos volver! ¡No nos conviene morir!- replicaba Flippy.<br>_-Mmmm... Mira, simplemente deja de pensar en eso, si te alteras demaciado tendre que salir y sinceramente estoy demaciado cansado como para matar a alguien hoy, aunque no se discute que me fascinaría hacer eso. ¡Ademas date prisa imbécil! ¡Este uniforme es nuevo y no quiero que lo estropees...!-_ contesto Fliqpy molesto, el era muy pulcro y detestaba que su traje militar estuviera sucio, aunque adoraba ver el color rojo de la sangre sobre el verde de la tela, era lo unico con lo que manchaba su uniforme.  
>Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido parecido al de un ligero estornudo detras de el.<br>Volteo rápidamente al sentirse observado. 

Se sobresalto al verla ahí, en el suelo, llorando con tanta intensidad, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Su cabello rojo y sus ropas estaban completamente mojados a pesar de que no llovía mucho, signo de que había estado ahí un largo rato. Esa chica parecia sufrir el mas grande dolor de su vida.  
>-disculpe, no es que sea un entrometido ni nada de eso, pero... ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- pregunto el joven<br>Ella levanto la mirada, tenia unos bellos ojos color carmezi y entre la oscuridad solo pudo distinguir las pupilas verdes de aquel chico.  
>-eh? ¿Yo? Hem, y-yo...-dijo un poco asustada al no verlo bien.<br>-dejeme ayudarla a levantarse- le pidio Flippy.  
>-e-esta bien...- contesto ella aun con lagrimas en los ojos, su mano tomo la de el joven militar y se levanto del suelo, su estatura era insignificante comparada con aquel chico.<p>

-¿esta bien? ¿Como se siente?- pregunto Flippy con preocupación.  
>-y-yo... Y-yo... Amm- cayo desmayada. Flippy la tomo entre sus brazos mas preocupado de lo que ya estaba y la llevo cargando a su casa caminando a paso rapido bajo la lluvia.<br>"Debo ayudarla" pensaba mientras aceleraba el ritmo de su caminar para que ella pronto se recuperara.

Lo se, lo se, es una historia un poko aburrida, pero stoy trabajando en el entretenimiento. Las preguntas que se deberian hacer son las siguientes...  
>sobrevivira la joven dama?<br>Acaso Flippy la lastimara?  
>Lograre reunir suficiente inspiracion como para hacer el capitulo 2?<br>XD, no se si qieran cap 2, pero comenten y dignme q piensan, segn ls kmentarios decidire. Dejen review's. Ls kiero mucho! Menos a ti infeliz, jaja ntc.


	2. Chapter 2

Q onda? Aquí está el 2º capi de la historia. Sépanse q pronto publicare un nuevo fic, será algo confuso y espero q les vaya a gustar. Espero qe esta continuación sea de su agrado. La escribí en un lugarcito llamado Chiapas en mi maravilloso país: México (ando de pata de perro x barrios ajenos al mío jejeje, yo no soy de Chiapas.) así q es todo, hasta la vista baby!

NOTA: Los personajes son humanos, ninguno de ellos ni HTF me pertenece a mí, sino a mundo media. (Pero eso cambiara MUAHAHAHA, jeje no es cierto) disfruten la historia.

Ch 2

El seguía corriendo, intentando despertar a la joven que llevaba entre sus brazos. No supo cómo, pero logro llegar a su casa. Dio una patada en la puerta y esta se abrió, recostó con mucha delicadeza a la muchacha en uno de los sofás de terciopelo verdes que tenia. Reviso sus signos vitales.  
>-no no. por favor, no- dijo flippy en voz baja, el pulso de ella era débil, puso una mano en su frente y estaba ardiendo en fiebre. La pequeña respiraba con dificultad, signos de una posible hipotermia o algo peor.<br>"Necesito bajar la fiebre, no puedo ver morir a otra persona a causa mía" pensó.  
>Fue a la cocina y volvió con un paño húmedo, lo coloco en la frente de la joven.<br>-debo llevarla al médico, pero...- se quedo pensando un momento, si iba a un hospital no querrían recibirlo por el simple hecho de ser él y si se quedaba en casa podría hacer muy poco por ella.

-Necesito ayuda...- se dijo  
><em>-y si te ayudo yo?-<em> dijo Fliqpy con una voz un poco cambiada a la que normalmente tenia, parecía molesto y a la vez preocupado, era muy poco lo que se distinguía y Flippy estaba tan nervioso que no lo noto.  
>-S-si, si, dime, que hago? Qué hago? Yo... No sé qué hacer! Ella se ve muy mal y mi mente está en blanco! Estoy nervioso y...-<br>_-Hey! Hey! Reacciona estúpido!- grito Fliqpy - demonios flippy! Hoy has estado realmente alterado! Solo esta vez te voy a ayudar porque con tu maldita preocupación nos vas a matar a ambos! Así que cálmate!-_  
>Flippy se tranquilizó, respiro profundo e hizo todo lo que Fliqpy le dijo.<p>

Pasó un largo rato y era de madrugada, pero él estaba más tranquilo por el rápido recuperamiento de la chica. Había logrado bajar la fiebre y estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco, pero aun le costaba un poco respirar bien. Solo le quedaba esperar a que despertara. Flippy se le acerco un poco, ella estaba recostada en uno de los sofás.  
><em>-Vaya, vaya, acéptalo flippy, la chica es linda. Podríamos divertirnos con ella un rato, no digas que no se te antoja una probadita de su piel.- <em>dijo Fliqpy de una manera tan sensual que a Flippy no le causo más que asco.  
>-Claro! Esa fue la razón por la que me quisiste ayudar, verdad?- le respondió Flippy muy molesto.<br>_-Oh, por favor flippy, no me vas a decir que no la deseas...-_  
>Flippy estaba más que molesto, estaba furioso, justo lo que Fliqpy quería para que perdiera el control, pero el plan no le funciono, pues ella comenzó a moverse. El se levanto y corrió por un vaso con agua para ella.<p>

-mmm... Q-que... Que me paso? Dónde estoy?- dijo ella un poco confundida y mareada, aun estaba muy débil así que no pudo levantarse.  
>-Le dio una ligera hipotermia, se desmayo y le traje aquí.- contesto Flippy mientras le daba el agua.<br>-e-en serio?-  
>-Si, realmente me asustó señorita, creí... que no sobrevivirá- le dedico una mirada triste a la joven pelirroja y luego volteo hacia el suelo. Ella se sonrojo ligeramente, se preguntaba porque ese chico desconocido de verdes cabellos y que en un principio le causo temor, la había ayudado. Pero ella no podía quedarse sin decirle nada al joven que le salvo la vida.<p>

-Gra- gracias p-por a-ayudarme- dijo ella tartamudeando. El levanto la vista.  
>-m-mi- Mi nombre es F-Fla-Flaky...- sus mejillas se pusieron mas rojas que su cabello.<br>El se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió levemente.  
>-El mío es Flippy y no tiene porque agradecerme, es mi deber de soldado, o al menos ese era, pero aun así guardo la costumbre- le dijo más tranquilo. - se siente mejor?-<br>Flaky tomo un poco del agua.  
>-s-si, mejor.-<br>-Me alegro, pensaba llevarla a su casa pero tardo un largo rato desmayada y se hizo tarde, así que creo que tendrá que pasar la noche aquí.- dijo él.  
>Flaky se sonrojo mas, al grado de que se cubre la cara con ambas manos avergonzada.<p>

A Flippy, esta acción le causo un poco de gracia, pero más que eso, lo hizo sentir algo en su interior, algo tan bello que no tenía idea de que era, se sentía como... Mariposas. Exactamente! Como mariposas volando en su interior que tocaban su corazón y lo hacían ponerse muy nervioso a su lado.

_-Claro que si... Es evidente que no sentiste ninguna atracción hacia ella...-_ dijo Fliqpy sarcástico.  
>-Déjame en paz, solo quiero ayudarla-pensó Flippy para silenciarlo.<br>-y-yo, no sé, Hem, ve-vera, mis p-padres se p-preocuparan y n-no sé si sea b-buena idea.  
>-Entonces creo... Que sería mejor si la llevo a su casa, verdad?- pregunto Flippy en voz baja.<br>-S-supongo que sí, señor Flippy, pero… s-supongo que a m-mis padres no l-les importara mucho si me q-quedo un ra-rato.- El sintió algo raro cuando ella le dijo "señor"  
>-De acuerdo, pero no me diga señor, ok? Solo dígame Flippy.-<br>-Entonces... Si, F-Fli-Flippy. Pe-pero tu dime solo Flaky, bien?- dijo ella algo apenada.  
>-como tu digas, Flaky- le contesto él con una sonrisa tierna. Pero Fliqpy volvió a meterse en su mente.<br>_-Aaaahh, que linda escena... Porque no la besas de una vez y dejas de estar con cara de idiota?-_ Flippy no contesto, solo veía a Flaky.

Charlaron un largo rato, sobre la vida de ella y la vida de él, no se dijeron todo, solo lo más sobresaliente, como los estudios de ella, sus gustos musicales, lo extraño que era el pueblo, pero siempre terminaban como al principio; con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Flaky… sé que es un poco pronto y no quisiera que me vieras como un tonto entrometido, pero quisiera saber… ¿por que estabas llorando cuando te encontré? Pregunto flippy, poniéndose sonrojado.

-p-pues, veras, n-no es nada del otro mundo, m-mis padres d-discutieron y… p-pues yo… odio las discusiones entre mis padres y les dije que me iría de ahí. Creo que ni lo notaron, así que por eso no tengo prisa.- contesto ella. Flippy vio que se molesto por la pregunta y decidió cambiar la conversación.

-Hem, Flaky... Te- te gustaría comer algo antes de irte? Seguro estas hambrienta, no has comido nada.- dijo Flippy levantándose hacia la cocina.  
>-pues... Si, realmente, si t-tengo un poco de hambre.-<p>

- muy bien!- dice flippy desde la cocina.

-quieres un poco de te?-

-n-no, gracias, no m-me gusta mucho…- le contesta Flaky.

- bien, tengo algunas cosas, para preparar chocolate caliente y sopa, ¿está bien? Si no, puedo salir comprar algo…- pregunta el.

-no, está bien así.-

Flippy continuaba en la cocina, Flaky estaba sentada en el sofá observando la casa. Le llamaban la atención las pocas fotografías que había, en especial una, donde aparecía flippy comiendo una rebanada de pizza con otros dos chicos a sus costados. Uno de estatura más baja que él, con un extraño bigote que le causaba gracia a Flaky y el otro un poco más alto. Ella tomo la foto entre sus manos, los 3 tenían uniformes militares, adivino que fueron compañeros de la armada, estaban muy sonrientes y se veían muy felices. Flippy volvió de la cocina con un tazón de sopa y una taza de chocolate. Se dio cuenta de que ella veía atentamente la foto.

-esa fotografía me trae tantos recuerdos…- dijo flippy. Su repentina llegada asusto a Flaky.

-p-perdón por tomarla, es que… m-me dio curiosidad y…-

-no, descuida, está bien- Flaky quedo pensativa un momento y se decidió a preguntar.

-¿q-quienes son ellos?

-ellos…- comenzó flippy mientras ponía las cosas sobre la pequeña mesa de centro.

-ellos eran mis amigos, los conocí al ingresar a las fuerzas armadas, éramos compañeros.- siguió con un tono de tristeza.

-sus nombres eran Sneaky- señalando al más alto- y Ka-boom, le decíamos así por su obsesión hacia las bombas y cosas que estallaran- señala al chico del bigote, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-y… ¿q-que paso c-con ellos?- pregunto Flaky.

Flippy guardo silencio, intentando contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo, comenzó a dar leves suspiros mientras los recuerdos le llevaron a la necesidad de soltar el llanto.

"flippy, ¿esta… llorando?- pensaba Flaky mientras lo veía.

-iba… iba a ser la última misión contra el General Tigre… al completarla volveríamos a casa, pero… las cosas se complicaron y… me capturaron. Mis enemigos me tendieron una trampa de la que no podía salir. Les pedí a los chicos que se fueran, que escaparan, se los dije a gritos pero…-

Flippy comenzó a temblar, bajo la cabeza viendo al suelo y puso sus manos sobre ella, sentía como unas punzadas en las sienes, como si le enterraran una aguja en cada una.

-los enemigos salieron de la nada, los atraparon. Yo… de algún modo logre liberarme e intente ayudarlos. Corrí hacia ellos, pero de la nada, alguien lanzó una granada hacia nosotros. Nunca había visto una igual a esa y… todo se puso borroso después de que oí un fuerte estallido. Sentí un terrible dolor en el cuerpo, pero tenía que ver a mis amigos, saber como estaban, si sobrevivirían y ahí estaban, frente a mí, a penas respiraban. Ambos se lanzaron sobre mi segundos antes de que la granada estallara.- flippy miro hacia el suelo con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas- me quede junto a ellos hasta que sus corazones dejaron de latir. Murieron salvando mi vida y… yo… no hice nada para ayudarlos… los vi morir ante mis ojos… prometí llevarlos a salvo a casa, aunque eso me costara la vida y… paso al revés.- seco algunas de sus lagrimas con la manga de su camiseta negra.- después, vi a varios hombres apuntándome con sus armas, pero… de ahí todo se puso oscuro y no recuerdo más.-

Flaky sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-l-lo… lo siento, yo… no debí preguntar nada.-

Flippy quedo en silencio, su cabello le cubría parte del rostro, aun seguía con la cabeza agachada y tenía una expresión seria, pero no de tristeza, sino como… de ira o algo de enojo. Flaky noto esto y se preocupo un poco.

-¿Fli-flippy? ¿Es-estas bien?- pregunto.

-_mejor que nunca, preciosa.- _contesto él con una voz que le helaba la sangre a cualquiera, una voz totalmente distinta a la que ella había escuchado, era grave, sarcástica y esto causo que Flaky comenzara a temblar. El peli-verde se levanto del sofá y se puso frente a ella.

_-pero… no me llames así, linda. Mi nombre es Fliqpy.-_ saco un pequeño cuchillo de su chaleco y lo puso en el cuello de ella. Flaky quedo muda del miedo al verlo tan cerca de ella, viéndola con unos ojos amarillos como el ámbar y con ese cuchillo rozando su delicada piel, el terror la dominaba, comenzó a llorar levemente.

_-shhhhh… no llores, querida, no llores. No te hare daño, aun…-_ dijo Fliqpy con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-su- suéltame, por favor… no me lastimes…- suplicaba Flaky esperando que Flippy o Fliqpy o quien fuera, la liberara.

Flaky estaba aterrada, pues… ¿Cómo podía reaccionar si el peli-verde estaba casi sobre ella con ese pequeño pero afilado cuchillo apenas tocándola?

La desesperación la atrapo totalmente, lloraba y cerraba los ojos deseando que todo terminara, la sola idea de morir le causaba pánico, a pesar de que conocía la maldición y sabia que volvería a la vida, no quería morir.

-t-te l-lo su-suplico, Flippy- decía apenas respirando –n-no m-me ha-hagas d-daño, p-por fa-favor.

_-¡ya te dije que no me llames Flippy, soy Fliqpy, mocosa!- _dijo molesto, odiaba con toda su alma que lo confundieran con ese estúpido soldadito de segunda que (para él) no le llegaba ni a los talones, intento calmarse y no perder la concentración.

_-cálmate querida, no te hare nada. Jamás me atrevería a marcar ese lindo rostro… no sin antes divertirme un poco…- _reía de manera maniática mientras acariciaba su mejilla, esta acción lleno de miedo a Flaky, quien no paraba de temblar.

Sin previo aviso, Fliqpy puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de ella y la beso de manera brusca, su lengua era como un gusano moviéndose dentro de la boca de Flaky. Ella intentaba sacárselo de encima, el se molesto por esto y le dio una bofetada para que dejara de moverse, ella forcejeo un poco con él, pero aun estaba débil y le costaba mucho trabajo evitar que el pusiera sus labios de nuevo en su boca. No supo que mas hacer y mordió fuertemente los labios de Fliqpy haciendo que soltara el cuchillo, el intentaba separarse de Flaky, pero esta no lo soltó hasta que lo hizo sangrar. Fliqpy se alejo rápidamente de ella poniendo sus manos sobre la herida en su boca.

_-¡maldita seas! ¡Argg! ¡Maldita enana estúpida!-_ gritaba Fliqpy furioso. Flaky no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad y corrió hacia la puerta con Fliqpy tras de ella.

Trataba de no voltear, porque sabía que si lo hacía podía tropezar y ahí seria presa fácil, así que solo corrió, en medio de la inmensa oscuridad sin importarle nada más que huir, pero… ¿hacia dónde? De pronto, algo ilumino su mente, ella ya había estado en esos lugares antes, visitando a una amiga de la infancia: Lammy pensó en ir hacia su casa, pero Fliqpy tenía una idea diferente contra ella.

¿Acaso lograra escapar Flaky de ese oji-amarillo maniático?

¿Reaccionara flippy antes de hacerle nada a Flaky?

¿Llegara Flaky a casa de Lammy y esta le ayudara?

Estas y más preguntas serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo de: "Halloween"…. Upss… ERR!... perdón… "una nueva oportunidad". Jeje. (Otra cosa, en este capi tuve una pequeña, pero valiosa ayuda de un amigo mío… TKM Emanuel!) XD XD. Salu2 a todos los FRIKIS de HTF! Att. K.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Q onda chikos! Lamnto la tardanza, con eso de la escuela y la escuela y el facebook y la escuela y la tv y la escuela y los repentinos cambios que ha habido en mi vida… bueno, ustedes me entienden no? Jeje bueno, he aquí el 3er capi de mi fic, un saludo a todos los seguidores de esta historia, en especial a DobleWhammy, TKM, ste fic va dedicado a ti amixxxx! Te kelo!

NOTA: los personajes son humanos y ninguno de ellos ni HTF me pertenecen a mí, si no a mondo media.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

En ese pequeño, pero exclusivo barrio casi todas las casas eran grises, pocas eran las que resaltaban sus bellos colores y, a lo lejos, había una casa color morado con bellos detalles blancos que siempre robaba las miradas de los demás vecinos.

La madrugada parecía eterna, mientras Lammy, la dueña de la casa, intentaba terminar el informe médico para el Dr. Sniffles. No había una chica mejor estudiada y preparada para el puesto de enfermería en el pueblo de Happy

Tree. Su novio, mr. Pickles, era abogado. Estaba fuera por unos días arreglando un caso, asi que ella estaba sola. Por esto, no se había arreglado mucho ese día… sus negros cabellos estaban torpemente acomodados debajo de ese gorrito de lana, tenia puesta una camiseta blanca y unos jeans azules con zapatillas deportivas.

Su concentración fue interrumpida por un grito desgarrador, seguido por un golpeteo constante y desesperado en su puerta. Se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y corrió hacia la puerta. Apenas giro la perilla empujaron violentamente la puerta; era ella… su amiga de toda la vida… temblaba y lloraba.

-Fla- Flaky...- dijo nerviosa mientras esta otra se colgaba de su cuello llorando a gritos, Lammy se sobresalto.

-Flaky… ¡Flaky! ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡Di algo! ¿¡Qué te pasa!- decía desesperada Lammy

-la… la… la… ¡la pu- puerta! ¡Cierra… la… la puerta!- Lammy la escucho y, sin entender porque, se encamino a la puerta y la cerro poniendo el seguro.

Para la mala fortuna de Flaky, Fliqpy se dio cuenta de la ruta que tomo y fue tras ella.

-_hum… asi que… ¿te refugias como un cachorro asustado, eh? JAJAJAJAJA... esto es divertido, nena- _se dice a sí mismo _–pero… ¿Por qué no siento la gran necesidad de matarte?... ¿Por qué cuando te bese… sentí algo… extraño?- _esto daba vueltas en la cabeza de Fliqpy, no lo sabía, no tenía la menor idea de que le pasaba con esta chica en su mente… ¿acaso sentía algo por ella? O simplemente Flippy comenzaba a dominarle. La acababa de conocer, pero una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo cuando pensaba en ella, en esos ojos, feroces como el fuego… no… no como el fuego… como las fresas salvajes… no… tampoco… eran como… como ese suave liquido… ¡si!… como ese liquido color carmesí, vital para el ser humano, delicioso para él. Ahora sabía que era… no era amor, ni siquiera se le acercaba… era el puro deseo carnal que tenia… el deseo de tenerle en sus brazos y saciar sus más bajos instintos, jamás sintió una necesidad tan grande por un cuerpo con vida, y no quería cualquier cuerpo… quería el de aquella pelirroja, quería tenerle solo para él. Quizá después de "jugar" con ella, la mataría, pero pensaría en eso después… ahora solo le interesaba atraparla.

…

Lammy consolaba a Flaky… estaba muy asustada por cómo había llegado y sentía que su corazón iba a explotar.

-Flaky… ¿Qué te paso? Háblame, amiga, por favor. No soporto verte asi.- decía y repetía Lammy.

-el… el… s-sus…o-ojos… que-quería…ma-matarme…- respondió Flaky aterrada.

-¿Quién Flaky? ¿Quién quería matarte?- pregunto nerviosa, en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Lammy se levanto a atender mientras Flaky quería gritar que no lo hiciera, pero su garganta no soltaba ningún sonido, quizá por el miedo o porque había lastimado su garganta con los gritos anteriores. La puerta se abrió lentamente.

Un objeto filoso se incrusto en el abdomen de la chica de cabello negro, al sentirlo dentro de ella se dejo caer, mientras tanto, Fliqpy se le acerco, le acaricio la mejilla y volvió a tomar su cuchillo, sacándolo de forma violenta del interior de la chica. Lo miro detenidamente, tenía sangre… saboreo aquel liquido en la hoja de metal y sus ojos se volvieron aun mas amarillos, haciendo un gesto de felicidad, pero no una felicidad común, era algo terrorífico ver esa sonrisa retorcida, llena de colmillos. Lammy lo miraba con pánico, intentando levantarse sin éxito, Fliqpy se dio cuenta de esto… grave error…

Le tomo del cuello y la levanto completamente del suelo, ella solo se quejaba levemente, no podía hablar por la presión ejercida en su garganta. Solo alcanzo a dar un pequeño gemido cuando él la elevo.

_-ahh… ¿Qué pasa niñita? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-_ preguntaba Fliqpy con malicia.

-y-yo… n-no t-te temo… a-ale-aléjate… n-no m-me toques…- decía Lammy poniendo ambas manos en el brazo de él, intentando que la soltara.

_-asi que no me temes…-_ la lanzo fuertemente al suelo, ella grito. Fliqpy puso un pie sobre la chica y se inclino hacia ella diciendo _–tranquila, pronto me temerás…-_

Tomo su navaja… se levanto y fue directo hacia la pelirroja, quien lloraba al ver a su amiga sangrando.

_-preciosa… tendrás que esperar un rato, no sé cuánto, pero será tardado.- _dijo Fliqpy con una expresión seria, pero a lo lejos se notaba su felicidad, tenia 2 perfectas víctimas atrapadas en una casa totalmente cerrada, lo único que debía hacer era pensar en la manera correcta de tenerlas en silencio y totalmente inmóviles. Sonriendo, busco una cuerda, para luego atar a ambas jóvenes fuertemente. Las puso cerca una de la otra, para poder proceder más rápido, al terminar, tomo una silla y la puso frente a sus dos presas.

_-mmm… ¿Qué hare primero con ustedes?...- _ se pregunto Fliqpy en voz alta.

-¿Po-por q-que no n-nos ma-matas de u-una vez?- respondió Lammy con seriedad, viendo con asco al soldado.

_-esa sería una gran idea… pero… ¿Dónde quedaría la diversión?-_ sonrió en forma desquiciada, mientras Lammy intentaba calmar a Flaky, quien no paraba de temblar, observando cada movimiento del soldado.

Fliqpy se acerco hacia la pelirroja.

_-¿Qué ocurre hermosa?- _acaricia su cabello_-tienes miedo ¿verdad? Adoro que me teman- _puso su cuchillo en la mejilla de la joven.

-s-si… tengo mi-miedo, pero n-no p-por mí, ¿q-que pa-paso con Flippy?- pregunto Flaky asustada. Fliqpy solo seguía sonriendo, se alejo de ella, había decidido responder a su pregunta.

_-durante la guerra Flippy sufrió mucho, con la muerte de sus amigos, las constantes golpizas de sus superiores, ver derramarse tanta sangre… él quería ayudar a su país, pero no creyó que tendría que sacrificar tanto. Bah… de todos modos acabaría enloqueciendo tarde o temprano. Mejor que fuera temprano ¿cierto?-_

Flaky solo pudo temblar ante las frías palabras de aquel muchacho. ¿Cómo podía estar diciendo eso de una manera tan tranquila? ¿Qué pasaba con la mente del joven al que había conocido hace apenas unas cuantas horas? La respuesta era simple… ese no era Flippy. Por fin logro entender que ocurría, no sabía qué hacer, pero aun tenía esperanzas, recordó a su amiga.

-p-por… por favor… deja ir a Lammy. Ella no… no tiene… no tienes por qué involucrarla en esto. Déjala ir. Te lo suplico…-

_-JAJAJAJAJA- _rio enloquecidamente Fliqpy._- ¿en serio piensas que la dejare ir tan fácil? Por supuesto que no… primero veras como la aniquilo… después será tu turno…-_

El saco de su chaleco verde un cuchillo de caza (obviamente mucho más grande que el otro) comenzó a jugar con este y con el más pequeño.

_-haremos esto un poco más entretenido…- _dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Lammy. Cortó un poco el rostro de ella, quien hizo un leve movimiento ante el dolor, Fliqpy se dio cuenta de esto y realizo otro corte aun más profundo en su brazo, empezando desde su antebrazo llegando hasta la muñeca, causando una herida terrible que hacía a Lammy gritar y llorar del dolor, música para los oídos de Fliqpy.

Sangre había demasiada, eso se notaba, pero también había una gran cantidad de carne, nervios y musculo en el suelo. ¿Por qué? Era simple… él le había arrancado literalmente toda esa zona y ahora no se iba a detener, ya había comenzado… y ahora lo tenía que terminar. Pero… ¿podría?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió su maravillosa velada. ¿Quién estaría allí? ¿Y a esas horas de la madrugada?

La respuesta seria algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado…

-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-d-s-

Bueh… fue lo mejor q pude hacer… en fin… espero les haya gustado... qiza me tarde un poco mas con el sig capi pues mi vida sta hecha un revoltillo en stos momentos.

**Respuesta al review de DobleWhammy: graxx hermanita x tus palabras, te agradezco mucho el saludo en tu fic, jeje. Casi me pongo a llorar jeje. Sipi. Aunque lejos, siempre juntas. Te quiero muchísimo y cuídate. Besos pegajoxox solo para ti!**

Jeje... prometo mucho mas gore en el capi q sigue. Salu2 a todos mis friends!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Volviiii!- aplausos de fondo XD- bueeeeeeeeeeeeeh…. He hecho este capi con un poco mas de gore y ya no tanto suspenso, aunque también me ayuda jejeje. No soy muy buena en estos casos, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo y recibí uno que otro consejo de parte de un "tierno" familiar mío que se harto de verme luchar con este fic pensando en q le iba a poner y me dio unos cuantos datos con su mente retorcida =/ jejeje. Bueno, aquí les dejo el 4º capitulo y espero que les guste. Agradecimientos a todos los que han seguido este fic. Un gran saludo a todos los seguidores y a los amigos que he hecho en FF! =D

**Dato importante de la autora sobre él fic:** si se han dado cuenta, en cada capítulo me enfoco en un personaje, en el primero fue Flippy, en el segundo un poco en Flaky( aunque también termine hablando mas de Flippy), en el tercero Lammy y llegue tambien a meter un poco a mr. pickles y a flaky y esta no será la excepción, si tiene alguna duda, envíenme un mens o solo dejen review, yo con gusto aclarare cada duda que tengan, en cuanto al nombre del fic, sé que no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, pero eso se los explicare al final de la misma =)

**NOTAS: **ninguno de los personajes de HTF me pertenecen a mí, si no a Mondo Media. Y todos los personajes son humanos jeje.

**ADVERTENCIA: **este capítulo contiene escenas de extrema violencia, se recomienda discreción… NAHH! Jeje, no es muy violento que digamos, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Jeje nos leemos abajo!

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Mr. Pickles era un sujeto muy amable, abogado, era viudo, su antigua esposa había fallecido hacía varios años, sus labores nunca terminaban y era rara la vez que se le veía salir con su actual y adorada novia, Lammy. Se supone que estaría fuera varios días, pero el juicio fue cancelado, debido a que los acusados, Lifty y Shifty, confesaron haberle robado su auto a Mole y solo tuvieron que hacer papelería y demás. Esta fue la causa de su llegada anticipada, había trabajado mucho esa noche, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro con un saco del mismo color y una manga larga blanca por dentro, además de un sombrero negro con el que cubría su corta cabellera de un color verde parecido al de los pepinos, esto resaltaba sus enormes ojos negros. Deseaba ansiosamente llegar a casa para estar con su novia y prometida, pero nunca se imagino que, al abrir la puerta, se toparía con semejante escena…

Flaky estaba llorando despavorida en el medio de la sala con los ojos cerrados, gritando incontrolablemente, había algo manchando el alfombrado de la casa, acaso era... ¿sangre? ¡Sí! Era sangre, estaba en el suelo, en los muebles de terciopelo purpura, había trozos de carne bañadas en ese líquido carmesí regados por el suelo, solo una cosa se podía sentir ante algo asi: miedo.

El reconoció a la joven y recordó que algunas veces había ido a su casa a conversar con Lammy o a comer algo, ya que siempre estaban solos y era bueno recibir una que otra visita, en especial a una buena amiga de su pareja. Corrió hacia ella y la levanto, ella intentaba que él la soltara, no lograba verlo con claridad por culpa de las lágrimas y creía que era el soldado, comenzó a dar manotazos y a patalear.

-¡no! ¡Espera! ¡Soy yo! No temas… soy Pickles… tranquila…- dijo el intentando calmarla.

-¡suéltame! ¡No me hagas daño!-gritaba Flaky desesperada -¡déjame! Por favor… ¡déjanos ir!- esta última frase altero al joven abogado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Flaky! ¡Habla! ¿Dónde está Lammy?- decía mr. Pickles, ¿acaso alguien quería lastimarlas? ¿Qué sucedía que hizo a Flaky reaccionar asi?

…

Fliqpy no era idiota, no había dormido nada y si iniciaba una pelea con alguien posiblemente perdería, no quería morir, después de todo… se la estaba pasando bien. La interrupción en la puerta lo llevo a la decisión de esconder a la morena y dejar a la pelirroja, el se escondería también, para dar un golpe sorpresa a quien hubiera entrado.

Lammy lloraba en silencio, sabía que si hacia ruido le iría peor de lo que ya le había ido, asi que solo obedecería al oji-amarillo en todo. Se logro levantar un poco y visualizar donde estaba, al parecer en su habitación, ¿no se le había ocurrido un mejor lugar a su agresor? Quizá con la prisa no, pero algo le resulto extraño… ¿dónde estaba Fliqpy? Recordaba que él tipo le cargo en sus hombros, subió por las escaleras y la arrojo al suelo sin ningún cuidado. ¿A dónde había ido?

Sintió un terrible dolor en su brazo, como si estuviera prendido en fuego, no quería verlo, si lo hacía posiblemente comenzaría a gritar desesperada, no quería saber la gravedad de la herida, aunque se lo imaginaba.

De pronto, una voz conocida se introdujo a sus oídos…

-"Pickles"- pensó…

…

Flaky seguía llorando sin cesar y el chico ya no sabía cómo calmarla.

-por favor, Flaky, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Lammy?- gritaba desesperado y algo asqueado por el olor de la sangre, sintió un terrible dolor en su espalda, gimió y cayó al suelo. Flaky noto un cuchillo en la espalda del joven, levanto la mirada… era Fliqpy.

_-este idiota casi me arruina la diversión…-_ dijo molesto_- quería asesinar primero a la mocosa esa, pero este perro me las debe- _saco su cuchillo de caza de la espalda de Pickles para luego saborear la sangre de la hoja de este, se acerco al cuerpo inerte del abogado, pero lo siguiente no se lo espero…

El chico se volteo, dándole un puñetazo a Fliqpy, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas ¿Cómo paso aquello? ¿Acaso el oji-amarillo estaba tan distraído como para no haber notado el rápido movimiento del otro joven? Una incógnita fuerte ante un chico fuerte... Mr. Pickles se acerco lentamente al cuerpo del militar, sentía mucho dolor, pero no podía mostrar debilidad ahora que ambas chicas le necesitaban. Miro fijamente a Fliqpy, parecía desmayado, pero no podía estar seguro, giro levemente la mirada, apenas le quito la vista por unas milésimas de segundo y una daga letal atravesó su garganta, se escucho un grito terrible, sangre salpicaba en todos lados manchando las paredes, aquello era comparable a una tubería de agua con una fuga, pero se sustituía al agua con ese liquido carmesí. Asi era la magnitud de la herida del joven.

Fliqpy reía de manera maniática ante los intentos desesperados del abogado por sacar el arma de su interior, pero no podía, la perdida exagerada de sangre lo hicieron no poder sostenerse mas en pie y cayo al suelo. Las ropas del abogado se tornaron completamente rojas a causa de la cantidad de sangre en ellas, el peli-verde se acerco a Pickles, quien convulsionaba en el suelo tras haber perdido casi la mitad de ese líquido vital de su cuerpo. Se acerco a su cuello y retiro violentamente la daga de la garganta, abriendo aun más la herida, causando un salpicón de sangre hacia su rostro, empapándolo y provocándole una sensación de placer. Una sensación igual solo se disfrutaba una vez en la vida y debía aprovechar cada segundo de aquella muerte. Retomo su fiel cuchillo de caza y lo posiciono justo en el abdomen del de ojos negros, dio presión en esa zona mientras iba subiendo, haciendo un corte exacto desde el estomago hasta el pecho, su mirada se torno sombría y aterradora, aun mas de lo normal.

…

Lammy presentía algo, escuchaba gritos en la planta baja de la casa, pero no podía ir a ver, ya que no podía moverse ¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentía débil por la pérdida de sangre a través de su brazo, alrededor de ella había un inmenso charco de este liquido rojo, manchando su ropa y parte de su cuerpo.

Algo vino a su memoria, una cosa a la que antes no le tomo importancia. Recordaba las palabras de ella hacia su prometido la ultima vez que discutieron…

_*-¡no puedes seguir asi con tu maldito trabajo, prestándole mas atención que a mi!- gritaba Lammy muy enojada._

_-querida…-contesto el de ojos negros- ya te dije que si trabajo tanto es para darte una vida digna de la que puedas presumir ante los demás. Tu eres mi adoracion, eres mi reina… y mereces ser tratada como tal…- Pickles se acerco a ella para besarla en los labios, pero ella se aparto. Ante esto el puso un gesto de frialdad, no lograba comprender porque su amada estaba haciéndole esto._

_-¿no deberías irte ya? Seguramente tus "socios" te estan esperando ansiosos para comenzar su estúpido juicio.-dijo con tono arrogante la joven, el chico solo bajo la mirada y se dirigió a la salida._

_-nos vemos en tres días, Lammy. Te amo.- agrego el joven abogado, antes de salir por la puerta, se quedo un momento, como si esperara que las mismas palabras salieran de los labios de ella, pero al no ser asi, se fue. La chica comenzó a llorar segundos después de que el se fuera, ella no quería una vida de lujos, solo quería estar con el hombre al que amaba.*_

Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, no soportaba la idea de morir sin decirle a su novio que lo amaba y que no importaba nada, mas que estar junto a el, pero por lo visto o seria asi. Comenzó a perder el conocimiento, pero hacia todo lo posible para no dormirse, solo pensaba ¿Cómo salir?

…

Introdujo su mano en el interior del cuerpo del chico, al extraerla saco algo parecido a una masa llena de un liquido acido.

_-hmmm… este podría ser tu estomago ¿verdad que es lindo?-_ dijo mientras se lo mostraba al muchacho en el suelo. Procedió a desprenderlo por completo de los distintos vasos sanguíneos a los que estaba conectado. Sumergió su mano de nuevo, mientras el oji-negro se retorcía de dolor, el peli-verde saco su mano, tiró fuertemente y saco un órgano extremadamente largo.

_-vaya, vaya… parece que es tu intestino, ¡y mira! Aquí está tu hígado… ¿no es bello?- _se relamió los labios y esta vez metió ambas manos dentro del abogado, quien gritaba, sentía que ya no aguantaría mas, lo único que deseaba era la muerte, pero seria muy difícil que el soldado se la diera, toda su vida paso por sus ojos.

_-¡oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso serán tus riñones? No puedo esperar a descubrirlo…-_ continuaba diciendo Fliqpy. Se escucho entonces un extraño crujir dentro del cuerpo, el militar le había quebrado las costillas por completo y saco el corazón, evitando que se rompieran las conexiones de sangre y nervios, lo tuvo un momento en sus manos y le susurro algo al oído de Pickles.

_-es el fin. Asi que será mejor que mueras pensando en tu noviecita, porque su recuerdo será lo único que te quedara en el infierno.- _acabado de decir esto, jalo fuertemente este órgano y acabo con la vida del chico.

Todo esto en presencia de Flaky.

Mientras Fliqpy continuaba jugando con el cuerpo sin vida de Mr. Pickles, la pelirroja estaba en shock, no soltaba un solo sonido, no se movía ni parpadeaba, penas lograba respirar, jamás había visto morir a alguien, mucho menos de una manera tan violenta. Todas estas imágenes se repetían en su mente, no dejaba de pensar en esto, continuaba viendo como el soldado destazaba el cuerpo de Pickles miembro por miembro, cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando pensar en algo mas, en los momentos felices que vivía con su familia…

¿Momentos felices? ¿Cuáles momentos felices? Su vida era un infierno, siempre en su casa la misma rutina de siempre, llegar a casa y ver a sus padres discutir hasta el cansancio, ella se encerraba en su habitación y lloraba, al final del día solo podía bajar y comer algo para pasar el mal rato. Pero había algo más que agobiaba el alma y la mente de la joven, ella deseaba que sus padres se llevaran bien, como en cualquier familia, más no podía hacer mucho.

Todos estos recuerdos de sus padres gritándose, ella sufriendo, su mejor amiga herida, el asesinato cometido momentos antes, por alguna razón sentía un dolor de cabeza terrible, ver tanta sangre alrededor y aun mas surgiendo del cuerpo de Pickles, para ella era algo horrible, pero tenía una sensación extraña… una rara necesidad que antes había experimentado, pero no igual a ese momento, no como lo sentía entonces, ella tenía deseos de probar ese liquido carmesí que había en el suelo, no se resistió. Sumergió su mano en uno de los charcos de sangre que se habían formado en el suelo y luego se relamió los dedos, saboreo cada gota de ese liquido tan apreciado por todos por su vitalidad. Su respiración se acelero, al igual que ritmo cardiaco, se sentía muy mareada y lo que antes era una migraña se convirtió en un dolor insoportable que taladraba su cabeza, entonces paso algo que nuca antes le había pasado…

-*_hola, Flaky…- _dijo dentro de ella un extraña voz femenina, llenándola de terror…

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

lala lala lalala lala lala lalala lala lala lalala lala lala lalala, yuju! Yeje! Lala lala lala lala lala lalala lala lala lala… (canción de Happy Tree Friends XD) emm… no me la se muy bien jejeje. Aquí esta por si no se sabían la letra jajajaja, see soy rara, lo se! Se me hiso interesante que Flaky, con tanta sangre y otros traumas encima, comenzara a…-_cae al suelo inconsciente mientras un joven castaño esconde un tubo de metal doblado-_ emm… ignoren lo que paso- _dice feliz_- no le digan lo que hice, si es que lo notaron :S, lo que pasa es que se iba a poner a platicar sobre lo que pasara después y… se arruinaría la "magia" jeje si les a gustado, dejen reviews y digan si quieren continuación =3. Nos leemos luego! ahh! seguro mi creadora diria gracias a todos los que han seguido el fic, asi que se los digo yo jeje. saludos a todos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Hola! Volvii! Lamento la demora, esq he tenido varios lios x aqi =3 ahora continuemos…**

**Notas: ninguno de los personajes de HTF me pertenecen a mí, si no a Mondo Media.**

**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**

**Ch 5**

**Sangre, muerte, dolor, sufrimiento… todo esto en la mente de la joven pelirroja… su mejor amiga a punto de morir, el joven que la había ayudado se había vuelto un psicópata y ella estaba al borde de la locura. Apretó fuertemente sus sienes, sentía un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo comenzando desde la coronilla de su cabeza hasta sus pies, no entendía que podía estar ocasionando tal cosa, pero sus dudas fueron reemplazadas por un terror aun mayor que el que ya sentía…**

_**-*hola Flaky…-**_** dijo dentro de ella una voz femenina, sonaba grave, furiosa, llena de odio, Flaky reconoció esto enseguida, no podía creer que estuviera de regreso, tantos años habían pasado.**

**-t-tu… n-no pu… no puede ser… no… tu no….-se repetía Flaky en un tono tan bajo que era casi inaudible para el oído humano…**

_***-Flaky… todo es por tu bien- decía el doctor Sniffles-tenemos que acabar con esto antes de que sea tarde y no tenga solución, aun eres pequeña y la hipnosis es el último recurso que tenemos.-**_

_**-pe-pero… eso significa que olvidare todo ¿no es verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja.**_

_**-no te mentiré, olvidaras todo, te quedaran pocos recuerdos de lo que ha pasado, pero primero tenemos que hablar con ella- Flaky se asusto y comenzó a llorar.**_

_**-¡no!-repetía-¡no hagan que salga! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!-**_

_**-¡es lo único que podemos hacer! será peor si te resistes Flaky, déjanos ayudarte-**_

_**-¡noooooo!- grito finalmente la niña, cubriendo su cara con sus manos, sufriendo a causa del fuerte dolor en su cabeza, de pronto comenzó a reír extrañamente.**_

_**-idiotas ¿creen que me pueden detener? ¡Ni lo piensen malditos doctores!- dijo la joven con voz grave.**_

_**-tu… no creemos que te eliminaremos, estamos seguros.-**_

_**-claro…- dijo sarcástica- ni siquiera Flaky me detuvo ¿y ustedes con un estúpido relojito que gira me quieren desaparecer? ¡No me hagan reír!-**_

_**-escucha bien, Flyka… no queremos que dañes más a esta pobre muchacha-**_

_**-¿Yo? ¿Dañarla? ¿Y cómo? Estoy consciente de que también me lastimaría yo, no soy una tarada-**_

_**-claro que no… pero en un cuerpo solo cabe una persona, asi que sales sobrando, Flyka.- ella los miro con odio, tomo un lápiz o del escritorio del doctor y se lo enterró a uno de los enfermeros en el ojo, haciendo que cayera al suelo, donde esta se le lanzo encima y comenzó a mover el lápiz a distintas direcciones causándole mucho daño en este órgano al médico. Sniffles la tomo de la cintura, intentando apartarla de Russell, pero ella malinterpreto esto, trayéndole muchos recuerdos dolorosos a la mente. **_

_**El ataque de esos tres hombres, uno de cabello naranja y alborotado y los otros dos de cabello verde muy parecidos entre sí, solo que uno llevaba un sombrero. Esos tres sujetos acabaron con la inocencia de la pequeña Flaky teniendo ella solo 6 años, trayendo al mundo a Flyka, un ser maléfico, peligroso, con grandes deseos de venganza, otra faceta de Flaky, una doble personalidad. El diagnostico de los doctores: Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo, aun en una etapa inicial, pero que con el tiempo podría dar lugar a algo peor. **_

_**Flyka giro su cuerpo completamente, soltándose del agarre del doctor golpeándolo fuertemente y rompiéndole el cuello, matándolo al instante mientras los otros doctores la sostenían con fuerza mientras ella reía de forma maniática. **_

_**-no entiendo porque tanto alboroto-dijo en tono burlón-de todas maneras, va a revivir…-***_

_**-*pues si… soy yo. Veo que me recuerdas muchachita estúpida, ¿hace cuanto que me tenías encerrada? ¿Seis, siete años?-**_

**-desde la terapia… pero… ¿Cómo…?- **

_**-*muy fácil…-**_** contesto ella**_**- ¿ves toda esta masacre? Eso me hizo despertar, mi querida hermana. Lo ha causado ese idiota de cabello verde… lo que yo tantas veces quise hacer ¡y tu nunca me dejaste!-**_** Flaky no entendió.**

_**-*aun no logras comprender ¿verdad? Conseguiré mi venganza contra ellos, y empezare con ese tonto soldadito- **_**ella por fin logro entender el mensaje, lo único que su alter-ego quería era torturar a los hombres y divertirse con ellos, pero Flaky tenía que evitarlo. Le quedaban pocas energías, no quería que ella volviera a tomar posesión de su cuerpo, ya lo había vivido muchas otras veces y siempre terminaba mal, ahora que lograba controlarlo, el soldado entro en su vida y su esfuerzo fue echado a la basura, su subconsciente no estaba diseñado para tener esos sentimientos de odio y rencor hacia una persona. Su cabeza dolía intensamente, ya no podía más.**

_**-*vamos pequeña Flaky, será peor si te resistes… ¿recuerdas?-**_

_**-**_**no Flyka, no, ¡no! ¡NO!- grito ella atrayendo la atención del peli-verde, la había olvidado por completo.**

_**-¿Qué te pasa mocosa? ¿Temes por tu miserable vida?-**_** pregunto Fliqpy. Pero Flaky no contesto, solo sonreía sádicamente.**

_**-maldita zorra ¡contesta que te hablo!- **_**ella levanto la mirada y el soldado retrocedió, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, sus pupilas eran completamente negras, no había rastro de ese iris carmesí que antes inundaban esos grandes ojos.**

_**-*quien debería temer por su vida… eres tú, maldito veterano de cuarta-**_

_**-¿tu quién demonios eres, chiquilla tonta?-**_

_**-*a ti que te importa, imbécil.- **_**contesto la pelirroja levantándose del suelo mientras sostenía un pequeño cuchillo que estaba cerca de ella.**

_**-*¿ves esto?**_**-dijo señalando el cuchillo**_**-este es tu ¡final!-**_**grito lanzándosele encima al peli-verde, quien rápidamente la esquivo, pero no contaba con que ella se daría cuenta. Con sus piernas entrelazo las del soldado y lo hizo caer, golpeando su cabeza contra el duro suelo, sintió un peso encima y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la joven.**

_**-*me has hecho miserable, ahora te devolveré el favor…- **_**dijo mientras intentaba clavarle el cuchillo en el pecho, pero el peli-verde le sostenía firmemente con ambas manos, de algún lado esa muchacha había sacado una extraordinaria fuerza, aun mayor a la suya. Fliqpy comenzó a mirarle de una manera diferente, ella seguía siendo Flaky, quizá en el exterior, pero el interior era otra cosa, un alma llena de odio y sedienta de sangre, igual a él. Pero aun asi, le detestaba, forcejearon un rato rodando en el suelo luchando uno contra otro. De alguna manera, el peli-verde lanzo un puñetazo al estomago que hizo a la pelirroja soltar el cuchillo.**

_**-¿Quién eres tú?-**_** dijo el soldado acorralándola contra una pared mientras sostenía victorioso el filoso cuchillo presionándolo contra la garganta de la pelirroja, quien mantenía esa torcida sonrisa que tanto enfurecía al peli-verde.**

_**-*wow, sí que eres fuerte. Como premio te diré mi identidad-**_** dio un golpe bajo hacia las partes nobles del soldado provocando que este se inclinara de dolor.**

_**-*mi nombre es Flyka, digamos que soy otra persona que habita dentro de la estúpida de Flaky. Te lo explicare de esta manera…-**_

_**-no necesito que me lo expliques, tarada… -**_**interrumpió Fliqpy levantándose lentamente**_**-ya pase por eso asi que deja de aburrirme con tus estupideces.-**_** era una escena única, dos personas unidas por el destino que tenían el mismo problema, una múltiple personalidad.**

**Fliqpy retomo su cuchillo de caza y se acerco a Flyka sin que esta se diera cuenta de que empuñaba el arma en su mano.**

**La chica sintió un cuchillazo en su espalda dando un grito de dolor, Fliqpy continuo dando presión en esa zona desgarrando la carne, empapando sus manos con ese liquido carmesí. **

_**-mira muñeca, no me importa que tan linda seas, vas a morir igual que los dos idiotas que vivían aquí.-**_** Flyka se arrodillo por el dolor, nunca antes había sido herida y mucho menos de una manera tan fuerte para ella.**

_**-*maldito seas… me las pagaras maldito veterano de mierda-**_

_**-Hey enana, cuida tu boca… no es bueno que digas estupideces asi, zorra estupida.-**_**contesto burlándose el peli-verde.**

_**-*zorra tu madre, imbécil.- **_**dijo molesta la pelirroja, el soldado la tomo del cuello y la lanzo al suelo de espaldas, causando que el cuchillo se enterrara mas dentro de ella.**

**_-*¡hijo de put…!_- la mano de Fliqpy tapo su boca evitando que ella hablara.**

**_-¡cállate!-_ grito furioso-_ te voy a matar, mocosa, pero antes_…-Fliqpy comenzó a desabrochar lentamente la blusa de botones de la joven, ella quería detenerlo, no estaba dispuesta a pasar por algo asi una vez más, pero la herida en su espalda le había afectado su sistema nervioso y le costaba mucho moverse.**

**-_*no te atrevas a tocarme, maldito_.-dijo Flyka llena de rabia.**

**-_¿y quién va a detenerme?_- contesto Fliqpy, comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelirroja ella se retorcía, intentaba quitarlo de sobre ella, pero no podía, era inútil. **

**Con sus manos desgarro la falda de la joven.**

**_-sé que me divertiré mucho contigo antes del amanecer…_- el tipo sonrió depravadamente mientras pasaba su mano sobre las bragas de ella, esa ropa era estorbosa para él, quito el sostén y comenzó a lamer los excitantes dotes de la chica, comenzó a bajar su boca hacia otros sitios mientras ella daba leves gemidos de placer, no quería sentir eso pero algo la obligaba a tener esa necesidad. Tomo de los cabellos al chico y cerro fuertemente sus piernas evitando que el llegara a algo más, el levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa torcida y sádica, ella comprendió el mensaje y comenzó a jugar con la cabellera del chico mientras él seguía besándole las piernas, se saco su chaleco y el pantalón, después se quito la remera negra quedando solo en bóxers.**

**_-*creo que tu amigo está feliz_-dijo Flyka refiriéndose al miembro del joven, que estaba completamente erecto.**

**_-¿Cómo no ha de estarlo? si es por ti, mi pequeña zorra-_ dijo Fliqpy observándola de pies a cabeza.**

**_-*vaya, no pensé que un insulto me podría ser tan halagador._- contesto ella, mientras se dejaba llevar por ese extraño sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido, todo el ambiente era extremadamente romántico para ambos.**

**Estaban sobre un charco de sangre creado por la herida de la muchacha, el peli-verde estaba cubierto de trozos de carne y órganos y la chica estaba empapada en ese líquido carmesí. Quien viera eso pensaría que ambos chicos estaban completamente desquiciados, mas estaban lejos de saber que estaban hundidos en esa pasión mutua, desencadenada por la muerte y la sangre a su alrededor.**

**El chico arranco lo último que quedaba de ropa en los cuerpos de ambos, puso boca abajo a la joven y penetro dentro de ella, Flyka daba gritos de dolor y placer. Comenzó a embestirle lentamente, pero al notar que la chica no oponía más resistencia, acelero el curso de las cosas, por asi decirlo.**

**Ambos estaban agotados, Fliqpy salió del interior de la pelirroja, eso sí, cuidando de no lastimarle más y tener que cancelar todo.**

**_-¿me detengo?-_pregunto el peli-verde con voz sensual. La joven se giro completamente, ya no le interesaba la herida en su espalda, solo quería pasar un buen rato con el soldado.**

**_-*¿tú qué crees?-_ dijo la pelirroja totalmente enloquecida por lo ocurrido momentos antes.**

**El se acerco a la boca de la chica, besándole intensamente, sus lenguas jugaban entre sí. La falta de oxigeno los obligo a despegar sus labios, se vieron a los ojos, al veterano le fascinaban los ojos negros de la chica, le recordaban tanto a la oscuridad nocturna, su larga cabellera roja cubierta de sangre hacia que se viera aun más vibrante… ambos se dejaron llevar por sus deseos, fusionando sus cuerpos sin piedad, mientras la luz del sol hacia su aparición por detrás de las montañas.**

…**.**

**Despertó en su habitación, acostada en su cama, cubierta con su frazada purpura. Le dolía el cuerpo terriblemente, pero aun más el brazo. Creyó tener una herida en este y lo reviso, pero estaba completamente sano, no había marcas ni heridas de ningún tipo, ni siquiera un golpe. Miro hacia las paredes, había un hermoso cuadro de un campo pintado en la pared izquierda, sobre la puerta de entrada, el tapizado floreado de verde y rosa estaba impecable al igual que la alfombra, al lado de la cama había un buró y sobre este una lámpara. La habitación era grande, demasiado para dos personas.**

**Comenzó a moverse, de pronto sintió un bulto a su lado. Al retirar la sabana se encontró con su prometido, estaba dormido, recién bañado y con un pijama verde oscuro. **

**-Pickles, mi amor… despierta…-susurro la peli-negro- es de día, debes ir a trabajar…-**

**El peli-verde abrió lentamente los ojos, no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido durante la fría madrugada, solo veía el momento en que llego a casa y después cuando despertó. Esto lo dejaba intrigado.**

**-¿Qué ocurre, amor?-pregunto Lammy al notar la preocupación de su pareja.**

**-emm… no… nada… es solo que… me siento un poco raro hoy-**

**-sí, es cierto. También me desperté asi. Tuve una rara pesadilla ¿recuerdas a Flaky? Soñé que ella venia a casa, pero lloraba mucho, parecía muy asustada. Después… emm… no recuerdo.-**

**-pues… yo soñé que al llegar a casa, alguien me atacaba, no sé quién era, pero no recuerdo nada más.- ambos se miraron dudosos de sus "sueños", sin saber que realmente eran recuerdos.**

…**.**

**Al despertar, se encontró en un cuarto oscuro, apenas se lograban ver algunas cosas que había alrededor de ella, no sabía dónde estaba, jamás había estado en un lugar así. Escucho un sonido y decidió esconderse, pero le costaba moverse, no recordaba nada, no tenía idea de que había pasado. Una puerta se abrió y una figura masculina se hizo presente…**

**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**

**Emm… primero lo primero… ¿fue demasiado… emm… ya saben… detallado todo esto?... yo pienso que sí, pero no sabía que poner y cierta "familiar" mía me dio la idea. Sorry si les perturbe un poquis, no sé porque siempre termino haciéndole caso a todo lo que me dice, es que siempre que no se que poner en un fic y me estreso demasiado ella me dice que poner con tal de que deje de molestarle, jeje. Ya sé que fue más corto de lo normal y me disculpo por eso y también por tardar tanto =3**

**Ahora pregunto… ¿les gustó? ¿Quieren conti? ¿Le hago algún cambio o lo dejo como esta? Diganmeee! Jeje si quieren, le sigo. Si no… ¡pues igual le sigo! **_***Soy mala XD* **_**bueno, dejen reviews ¡y hasta otro capi! Saludos a mis amigos de FF y bexoxx a todosss!**


End file.
